


I Like You

by padlocklouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, M/M, One Shot, Top Louis, fluffy harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padlocklouis/pseuds/padlocklouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is 16, and has a ridiculous crush on upperclassman Louis Tomlinson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like You

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this was really cute because bubbly Harry. The story line is kind of crap and it's short, so  
> sorry. But it's really cute and the smut is like the complete opposite. This is like my first one shot. Oh  
> and sorry if I mess up on the UK educating system like the year/grades, I really don't know too  
> much about it. Well enjoy :-) .

Harry grabbed his bag and made his way towards the door and yelled good bye  
to his mum. He inhaled as stepping out the door and swooped is smooth curled  
hair to the way it naturally fell. Walking casually on his way to school he looks  
more intently ahead and realizes who is about fifteen steps ahead. He sheepishly  
recognizes the bum. Louis Tomlinson the hot year twelve who is two years older  
than him and also the boy he has a ridiculous crush on. Also the boy who probably  
has no idea of his bloody breathing existence. Harry makes sure he is in no harms  
way of running into him. Rather trying to avoid the nerve wrecking situation. But  
knowing his worthless luck The soft faced and haired brunette turned half his body  
around chuckled and turned back around. Lost in confusion he soon realized where  
his eyes had been staring and felt the sudden need in swallowing him self whole.

"You can keep staring at my arse or you can walk next to me so i don't have to walk  
alone." Slightly still chuckling Louis had said. Harry felt himself getting heated once  
more and was almost sure the inside of his body would turn into a boiling pit. Harry  
evidently began to speed up next to Louis. He was now next to his crush and hasn't  
said a word, fumbling with his sweaty palmed hands; is staring at the ground because  
he wouldn't dare to make eye contact at this point. Louis could tell the boy beside him  
was nervous, he hoped he didn't say anything to scare him, he can sometimes be too  
straight foward with people. He gently pushes the boy.

"Hey it's okay a lot of other people also stare at my arse." Louis says with his cheerful  
tone. Harry manages to let a small laugh escape.

"So what's your name? Mines is Louis, Louis Tomlinson." Louis says in a playful elegant  
manner. He stops walking and reaches his hand out for it to be shaken. Harry shakes  
his hand and says in the same tone but sounding rather dumb-

"Harry, Harry styles." Louis smiles vibrantly. They cross the street and arrive at the school  
sidewalk. Before they separate paths Louis utters.

"Lets talk again Harry." Louis says turning around with a smile on his face. Louis makes  
his way to the other upper classmen. Harry just stand there. He realizes he's been in the  
same position staring at Louis' direction for about two minutes after Louis saying bye. Harry shakes  
his head and brings himself back to reality. He walks towards his friends; Liam, Niall, and Zayn.  
They were all around the same age and in the same year. They were sitting by a bench so  
Harry decided to join them. Once he settles next to them, they all stare at him with a grin.

"What!" Harry blurts out.

"Louis Tomlinson, huh huh?" Liam bumps his elbow to Harry with the painted grin on his face. Harry is  
trying his hardest not to smile.

"Shut up, we just talked." Harry says but doesn't agree because that one conversation meant too  
much for him to make sense.

"Yea, for like the first time." Niall says. Harry is trying his hardest not to blush but his pale skin  
doesn't seem to help.

"What the fuck Harry, you've had a crush on this guy for a life time now and this is the first time you  
talk?" Zayn adds half laughing.

"Ugh shut up and lets get to class."

~~~

All the day dreams at school were basically about Louis. Harry might be way over his head but he  
doesn't care. He still has that bubbly feeling from earlier reminiscing the smile Louis gave him this  
morning, he could replay the beautiful face of his all day in his head; and his voice, shit it's is so soft  
and masculine but feminine at the same time. Okay he is beginning to sound like those women in  
those sappy romantic comedies. But his long time crush finally talked to him he can't help himself.  
He's just so-

"Hey Harry, wait up." He hears a mutter. He barely turns and uses his peripheral vision. He sees the tiny  
blur of Louis approaching. He panics trying to flush his thoughts and reasoning for the smirk on his face  
down. Louis pants and stops for a second while holding on to his knees.

"It's been a long fucking time since I've ran." He gets up and starts to walk and Harry is trying his hardest to  
hide his over excited smile. They walk a few more steps with the sound of Louis trying to catch his breath. Harry can feel Louis looking at him and he doesn't know how to react. For about the thousand time his cheeks  
go rosy.

"So what are you smiling about little boy?" Harry shakes his head and frowns at Louis. Harry is very cute. Louis can't lie that he would do things to the younger boy to make him scream his name but he isn't sure he's ready for Harry to run from him already. Here Louis is walking next to this overly pretty boy he talked to the first time today imagining fucking him. Louis control yourself. He rather not get an erection while walking home with Harry.

"I'm not a little boy I'm about the same height as you." Harry whines which Louis seems to find adorable.

"Okay, Okay, whatever you say." Harry furrows his eyebrows causing the cutest expression on his face and  
puffs out jokingly. For about 5 minutes they walk alone with the only sound of the wind blowing through  
their faces before Louis says-

" I live like in the corner want to come to my house; none of my other friends love me enough to hang out with me."  
Louis says in a playful tone. Harry obviously wants to scream yes, but for some reason he's completely lost his sense of vocabulary. His crush, _his crush_  is inviting him to his house. To his fucking house. They stood by the sidewalk in which the street intersects Harry's and Louis' street. Harry tried moving his lips but he  
suddenly became mute.

"Hello? Harold?" Louis brushes his hand in front of Harry's face making sure he hasn't gone into some sort of coma.

"Y-yea s-sure, I live right across the street either ways." Harry finally manages to make sound. Trying not  
to shake.

"Good, now lets get on then." Louis begins to march towards the street. He stops at a house that looks just like the others. His hand slides to his back pockets and Harry really feels the need to break his neck to stare at him fondling his back pockets. He slides in a key to the small hollow on the door and opens it.  
The sudden rush of the new air and smell fill his face. The inside of his home looks comfortable and looks homey.

"Hello!" Louis yells waiting for a reply but doesn't get one. He makes his way to the kitchen dragging his feet. He holds up a note to read it then points it toward Harry to read but obviously knowing the distance wouldn't  
let him.

"You see not even my family loves me." He ironicly says. Harry replies with a small smile. Louis strolls  
towards the stairs and he follows Louis' lead up the stairs. His brain isn't processing everything well at this moment. He doesn't know whether to smile or cry of joy or to slap himself for being an  
over dramatic shit. It's just Louis was so casual about everything and Harry didn't understand.  
Louis swiftly walked to the second door to the left. Which Harry  
guessed was his room. He unlocked the door to a dark caramel  
colored medium sized room. He had one window delivering most of the light.  
On the wall he had about four posters- Mcbusted, The Killers, The Fray, and Nirvana.  
Well at least Louis had a music taste.

"Nice room." Harry managed to say, which was probably the only  
thing Harry had been able to say to Louis casually. He followed Louis  
in and just gazed around his room, trying to observe things that caught his  
attention but not making it too obvious.

"Just nice? I was going for out of this world astonishing." He cackled softly. Harry took a seat on his bed  
and felt the plush of his comforters with his finger tips. Louis walks over to his drawers and grabs a T-shirt,  
he is facing the wall then turns to face Harry to take the uniform shirt off. If Harry didn't know any better  
he'd think Louis was doing it on purpose. Harry is trying his hardest not to make it obvious he is staring  
at Louis' fucking beautiful torso but how can he not. He stares and tries to collect every detail of Louis' body  
he can fit at a time. He notices how Louis' body is slightly tan and how he doesn't have any abs but has  
a muscle on his stomach, how he has a tiny belly. Harry can't help but think of how much he wants to run  
his hands through Louis torso and just kiss his soft small lips. Louis can feel Harry staring but he doesn't say or  
do anything because he loves every second of it. Louis smiles to himself. He grabs the wheeled computer chair  
and wheeled towards harry on the bed. Louis sat in front of Harry. He began to babble has Harry proceeded.

"Since I barely know you lets play 20 questions." Louis suggested wanting to know more about Harry. He wanted  
to make sure he can want Harry.

"Okay." Harry said soft and delicate. They started out with the basics; full name, birthday, age, family,etc.  
They shared laughs and weird looks at strange questions. Louis started to feel like Harry was a friend  
he'd known for months now. Time went by and now it was Louis' 20th question to ask Harry. At this point  
they were just laughing like little school girls.

"So do you like anyone at school?" Louis spoke out while still barely laughing. Harry suddenly stopped laughing.  
He became frozen and not sure how to respond. He decided it wouldn't hurt to tell Louis that he does like someone  
from school. But he had to make sure he didn't reveal his massive crush on the older boy.

"Yes I dooo.." He said a bit playfully which came out surprising to him considering he's basically a meltdown on  
the inside.

"Tell me whooo." Louis replied in the same tone as Harry. He really wanted to know who had the young boys  
heart and attention.

"No you're trying to be sneaky on me, It's only one question and I answered it." He said a bit serious but with  
the same whiny and playful voice.

"Come on." Now Louis began to whine.

"No." Harry responded.

"Oh really." Louis got up from his position on the chair to climb on to the bed. He began to run  
his fingers on Harry's soft skin before he intensely went on a tickle attack. Harry evidently was about to  
explode instead he exploded in giggles. At that moment Louis could have sworn that was the most heavenly  
sound that could be made. Louis continued tickling while yelling "tell me's". Slowly Louis began to mount  
himself on Harry while tickling him. He suddenly realized he was completely on Harry with both of his  
knees beside Harry's waist and about a foot from his face.

"Fine!" Harry yelled joyfully not being able to take more of the giggling pain. He looked at Louis  
and realized he was on top of him, straddling him. He was barely able to breathe at that very moment.  
Louis didn't pressure his bum on Harry's crotch or not he'd be able to feel the elevation of his bulge.  
Harry became flushed he hoped Louis wouldn't notice the rather embarrassing distraction. For the first  
time he's able to he looks into Louis' eyes. He becomes aware of how beautiful Louis' eyes are. They're  
like an ocean of clear blue pretty mist. He suddenly feels like it isn't just a small crush it's more than  
that; he isn't 'in love' with Louis, but it's definitely more than a crush. He unconsciously notices he is  
still staring and Louis begins to give him a tiny smile. Louis leans in slowly closely to Harry and he  
feels like he can die right then and there with rate his heart is pounding at. Louis is inches from Harry's  
face before harry barely whispers.

"I like you." Louis leans in to Harry's plump pink lips with a grin on his face. Their lips crash together.  
The kiss is so soft and gentle but not to gentle that it's not enjoyable. Louis' grin softens as closes his eyes  
and he deepens the kiss. He feels the heat of Harry's face as he tries to taste his lips.Sucking on his bottom lip  
and sits his bum to whatever is under him and it seems to be Harry's crotch. Oh. He feels the solodity of  
Harry's jeans and his eyes widen. Abruptly Harry opens his own eyes and tries to squeeze words out.

"I-I-I s-sorry I-" Louis decides to shut him up and continues to kiss him. They move their lips softly. Louis  
begins to peck down to Harry's neck. The dampness makes a light glint on Harry's skin. He begins a sucking  
motion on his neck, trying to be gentle but trying to leave an evident mark. He continues and Harry lets out a  
moaning a noise. It was perceptible that he was trying it to hold it back. Louis commenced to lift Harry's clothes  
trying to still kiss him at the same time. Harry felt like pinching himself to make sure it wasn't one of his fantasies.  
But he felt the sucking motion on his neck and the lifting of his shirt so it was most probably reality. Once Harry's  
shirt was completely off his body; Louis took a moment to admire the silky milky white torso of Harry's while he  
lays down in front of him. He looked into Harry's eyes and reminded himself how much he wants the younger  
boy. Louis kisses his lips once more before he leaves trail of pecks down his chest to the bottom of his abdomen  
reaching the top of the button of his trousers. Louis looks up at Harry for reassurance. Harry gazes down at Louis  
before opening his swollen flushed lips. He let out a gasp.

"Please" He manages to say, the words almost dissolving out his mouth. Harry was so overwhelmed. Considering  
he wanked of to imagining this every single night for years now. He needed friction at this moment, he was desperate.  
He began to thrust to the air unconsciously. Louis giggled and voiced-

"Wow, you need to wait Haz." Seeing him like this didn't cause Louis any less desperation. He was turned on  
and was impatient to do things to this boy. But he would have to control himself. Louis unbuckled the trousers  
and slid them off. The erection was more evident through the thin material of his boxers and Louis was growing  
his own. Harry just watched Louis' actions with lust and desperation. Louis lowered himself to bite the strap of the  
boxers off. He pushed them off and was actually surprised by Harry's size it was quite big for a 16 year old. He  
was ready to suck at Harry's cock and make him moan his name but he wanted to tease Harry he wanted make him  
plead.

"Touch me please." Harry says so desperately and innocently that Louis thinks he can melt at that moment. Louis  
removes his own shirt and begins to caress his inner thigh. Harry lets out a few whines and squirms. He then  
whispers loudly.

"Please Louis, please." Still squirming Louis positions his lips at Harry's head. He gently twitches. He lowers  
himself into his cock and goes on with the sucking motion. Harry continues to squiggle under Louis' breathe  
trying to control himself. He feels like screaming with pleasure but that would be an over show for the moment.  
Once Louis swirls his tongue over Harry's head and he loses all control and moans quite loudly.

"Lou- Louis omy g- go-" Louis pulls off and He gasps. Louis gets up from the bed; Harry isn't sure if he did something  
wrong until he realizes what Louis is reaching for in the drawer. Louis removes his own trousers and is left in boxers.  
He puts the lube a side and lays down on top of Harry and began to kiss his plush lips once more. He nibbled down  
to Harry's ear and whispered.

"The things I want to do to you." His breath tingled across the skin near his ear. Harry quivered under him. He sat back up  
below Harry and took hold of the lube. He poured some over his fingers.

"Are you sure babe?" Louis said gently to Harry.

"Yes Louis please."

"Spread your legs." Louis commanded as Harry did.

Louis pushed his fingers into Harry. He could feel Harry's uncomfort as he tried to move in and out of it.  
He pushed into him until his tense body relaxed around his fingers. Then he began to scissor around him  
making sure to hit his spot each time. Seeing Harry this obscene and hot from the innocent young cute  
boy he talked to this morning made him want him even more. Harry began to let out more pretty moans, sounds  
and gasps, trying to contain himself from the overpowering feeling.

"Lou- Lou I- I want you- in- me." Louis doesn't think he's ever heard something so hot. He takes his fingers out  
and proceeds to remove his boxers. Harry stares at Louis' member impressively. Louis puffs at him rolling his  
eyes. Grabbing the lube, he coats himself. He lays himself on top of Harry who is at the moment weak and  
needy. Louis kisses Harry's for head before entering him. Harry is so tight around him he needs to hold  
himself from coming on the spot. Louis waits till harry eases around him to move.

"Are you okay babe?" Louis whispers into Harry's ear.

"Yea, keep moving." Harry whimpers under his breath.

Once Harry eases he begins to thrust in and outward. Making sure to hit his g-spot. Harry wants to hear  
Louis whimper and moan. He wraps his legs around Louis' torso to decrease the spacing. It wasn't long  
til Harry heard his name being moaned at.

"So good babe, soo g-good." Louis manages to say while moaning. Harry can't think of anything better  
than fucking the boy you've had a crush on for years now and having moan and whimper because of you.  
The room fills it self with moans, pleasure, and lust.

"Lou Lou Lou, Please" Harry gasps as Louis thrust slightly harder. He wishes Harry could see how pretty  
he looks while having a tint of sweat on him and making 'o' shaped faces while delivering beautiful  
sounds.

"S-so close" Harry saying while barely managing to speak.

"Louis I-" Harry slightly says screaming arching his back before coming all over Louis' torso. Louis moaned  
once more soon after coming into Harry feeling him clench around him. He removes himself from Harry. He  
looked down at the flushed younger boy under him and smiled. He kissed him quickly him before laying  
side by side to him. Grabbing for the younger boys hand he entwined their fingers together. Harry smiled  
at him. While Louis just hummed before speaking and saying;

"I like you too, Harry."


End file.
